1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new knee protecting device for protecting a person's knees when they are kneeling and performing work duties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knee protecting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that not only protects the knees of a person while they kneel on a support surface, but may also be used to increase the friction between the person and the support surface when the support surface is angled to reduce slippage on the support surface.